


The First Year

by leothelittlelion



Series: Kara's Life [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: BabyDick!, BabyKara!, Clark is Kara's Daddy, DaddyBruce, F/M, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, Sick/hurt, Violence against Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothelittlelion/pseuds/leothelittlelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kara was a little kid when she crashed onto Earth? What if Dick Grayson was the same age? Superman and Batman discover a Kryptonian toddler, Clark adopts her, chaos ensues. Cute Clark/Kara moments, fluff, domestic violence against small children, sickness and more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Find and Adopt

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe. My first published piece of work! I really like the idea of tiny Kara and her and Clark would be a adorable Daddy/daughter pair.

Superman had never given much thought to children. He liked kids, always the first to comfort them in the face of danger, he liked seeing Bruce's newly adopted son Richard. But seeing as Kryptonians and humans were not genetically compatible, he knew if he wanted kids, he would have to adopt. So, when a tiny spaceship crashed into Gotham Bay, he was shocked to see a Kryptonian toddler inside. 

Flashback  
"Batman to Superman. Come to Gotham immediately. I have something you want to see." 

Superman flew into the Batcave and gave his friend an easy smile. "What do I want to see?" He asked. The man dressed as a giant bat turned away from the computer he was hunched over and his arms in his cape. "Something entered the atmosphere approximately twenty five minutes ago and landed in Gotham bay. I believe it has alien origins and I wanted you to get it out of the water." 

The Man of Steel dived into the cold water of the bay and swam down to where he could faintly see something silver glowing. A small silver ship, similar to his own was half buried in to the bottom of the lake. He picked it up and flew back to the surface. 

Superman set the ship on the deck of the Batboat. Batman drove the ship back to shore and helped load it into the Batjet. Back in the Cave, Batman examined the ship. "It's definitely Kryptonian." "But I highly doubt anyone's inside. If they are, the chances of them being alive are slim." Batman chucked off his cape and hung it on a hook. Superman's shoulders sagged. Part of him was hoping there could be another survivor, maybe he wasn't the only one but Bruce was right. Bruce studied the ship before turning to look at Clark. "Open it." Clark pressed certain parts of the metal and a hatch opened. Inside, wrapped in a gold blanket with the oh so familiar S symbol, was a tiny girl with blonde hair. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully, though she wasn't moving. Bruce placed a finger on the side of her neck to feel for a pulse. "She's alive. Her pulse is steady and she seems to be breathing fine." Clark let out a breath. Bruce gently moved the baby aside to look around the ship. A tablet was resting behind her, along with a box. Clark took the tablet and turned it on. A holographic images of someone who looked snoot like his father appeared and started to speak. When it was over; Clark turned it off and stared at the girl. "That was her father, Zor-El." "Zor-El, as in Jor-El?" "Yeah, I guess they were brothers. She's my cousin." Bruce waited until Clark's shock wore off to speak again. "What's her name?" "Kara. Kara Zor-El." 

Both Bruce and Clark tried to get the box open, but seeing as it had a DNA lock, neither could get in. Bruce set up a monitor for Kara and continually checked on her himself. Eventually, soft noises said that Kara was awake. Clark rushed over as her blue eyes opened and she looked at him curiously. She tried to untangle herself from her blanket but she was wrapped up tight. Clark gently peeled the blanket away and lifted her up. Bruce came over with a small red bracelet. He took her wrist and fastened the red sun bracelet on. Kara's staring at him with wide, frightened eyes and she clutched her blanket tighter. "Kara. Kara, look over here." Clark draws her attention over to himself and smiles gently. "Hello." "Hi." Her voice is slightly high pitched but sounds so much like his mother's." "Kara, how old are you?" Her little face scrunched up so Clark repeated what he said in Kryptonian. She replied and he turned to Bruce. "She's three years old and has no clue she came from Krypton." Bruce nods and takes off his cowl. "I figured as much. Three years old, same as Dick." He muttered as he went to change. 

Once Batman became Bruce, the three headed upstairs into the Manor to find Alfred giving Bruce's adopted son Dick his dinner. "Master Bruce. Mr. Kent. Ah, who is this?" He acknowledged Kara with a gesture. "My cousin, Kara." The butler smiled at the terrified looking girl and got plates of food for everyone else. Bruce invited Alfred to join them and they all had a meal of spaghetti and meatballs together. "Uncle Clark, where did Kara come from?" Dick asked from across the table. Clark looked up form helping Kara learn to use the fork and spoon Alfred gave her. "Kara came for the same planet I did." Dick's eyes widened and he wiggled slightly in his booster seat. "Is she gonna stay with you? Can she come and play with me?" Then, with an almost guilty expression, he looked at Bruce and back down at his pasta. "It's okay Dick. We don't know where Kara is going to stay right now, but after dinner you can show her your room and your toys if you like." Bruce comforted his son. Dick's blue eyes lit up and he quickly devoured the rest of his food. 

When Dick had dragged a bemused Kara off to the latter's room and Alfred had cleared the table, Bruce folded his hands and gazed expectedly at Clark. "Well?" "Well, what?" "You have a small child currently playing upstairs in my son's room. She quite possibly has the same powers as you and has no clear idea of who she is. What do you want to do with her?" Clark sighed. "I don't know. She’s a survivor of Krypton, she only three years old and I really don't want to abandon her in a orphanage or foster home." Bruce smiled. "Good. It settled then." He started to get up. "What's settled?" "Adopt her. You can't have kids of your own can you?" Fair point. "Bring Kara home for a few nights and see if you like the idea of having a child around." Bruce took the stairs two at a time and pushed open the door to Dick's bedroom. The two toddlers were sitting in a mess of assorted toys and both were giggling like mad. "Bruce! Kara and I were gonna build a fort. Can you help?" Kara stayed mute but reached for Clark. He swung her up in the air and she screamed in laughter. "Maybe next time Dick, it's getting late. Why don't you and Kara clean up and the next time you see Kara you can build a fort?" Dick's little face fell and he nodded. "Kay." Clark set Kara down and she immediately started to help Dick pick up the various blocks, cars, trains and action figures scattered around the room. When the room was clean and they were yawning, Dick took Kara's hand and led her back downstairs. Bruce raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Kara waved to Alfred before wiping at her eyes with the blanket still clutched in her fist. Clark wrapped it around her tiny shoulders before saying goodbye to Dick and Bruce and picking Kara up. Since he arrived by flight, he had no choice but to fly back home. 

Clark changed Kara out of her Kryptonian wear and into one of his own t-shirts. He nestled her in the double bed in his apartment in the guest room and kissed her forehead. She's perfect. He thought. He was incredibly happy to find another survivor, and being someone he was related to made it that much better. Tomorrow morning, he would go shopping to get everything she needed. He, after all, had a child now. They needed stuff.


	2. Starting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly more fluff, but more cute moments with Clark and Kara, Bruce, Kara and Dick and Diana arrives. Lex Luthor is a ass.

Early the next morning, Clark called in sick to the Daily Planet and redressed Kara back into her white pants and matching top. He decided against the gold headband and bracelets though. Kara stayed quiet the entire time, just gazing at everything around her. She smiled at Clark as he carried her down the hall and into the kitchen. He poured her a bowl of cereal and she poked at it with her spoon. Clark nearly laughed at her misunderstanding of Earth, and then remembered she had no idea who she was of where she came from. Kara hugged her blanket and slid off the chair. Clark picked her up again and carried her down to the main floor of his apartment. The bellboy smiled as he held open the door and bid them good day. Clark hailed a taxi and once they were inside, Kara made herself comfortable on his lap. The taxicab driver dropped them off in front of a large department store and Clark paid and tipped him. He cell rang as he shifted Kara and he answered. "Good morning Diana. How are you?" "Fine, thanks. I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me today. J'ohn gave me the day off." "I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment Diana, but you're free to join me. I'd love the company." "What are you doing?" "Why don't you meet me at the Uptown mall and we go from there."

Diana walked around the large and unfamiliar shopping center until she came to Phil's cafe. She saw Clark's dark head facing away from her. She touched hi shoulder as she passed and took a seat across from him and a little girl? Diana stared questionably at him. "Batman and I found another survivor of Krypton. She's my cousin." He smiled brightly. Diana grinned at the blonde child, and the latter hid he face in Clark's chest. "What's her name?" "Kara. She's three years old." "And you adopted her?" "Batman's working out the finer details. But essentially yes, she's now my daughter." "Well, congratulations." The waitress came over and set coffees in front of Diana and Clark and an apple juice in front of Kara. "Thanks." She smiled and left. Kara stuck the straw in her mouth and sucked up the sweet drink. Diana sipped her coffee and was secretly pleased that Clark remembered how she liked it. "So, I was hoping you could help me with the whole shopping thing. I'm not sure what Kara would like and need." Diana nodded. "Sure. Where do we start?" 

Several hours and dollars later, Diana and Clark hailed a cab and drove to Clark's apartment. Both adults carried an amount of bags and boxes no normal human would be able to carry, while Kara was perched on Clark's shoulder. He unlocked the door and dumped his bags on the couch. Kara started to wiggle around and had a panicked look on her face so Diana rushed her to the bathroom while Clark made lunch. Diana came back holding a smiling Kara's hand. They had lunch before starting to set up the guest room as Kara's new room. Clark had the weekend off; so he would paint it tomorrow. Kara sat on her bed and wrapped her blanket around herself as she played with her new toys. Diana left before dinner, giving Kara and kiss on the cheek and smiling to Clark. 

"Daddy?" Kara asked. That startled Clark. Daddy? Eh, he liked it. "Kara?" "When can I see Richard again?" "I don't know Kara. Maybe later this weekend. Why?" "I like him." Kara snuggled deeper into her bed and closed her blue eyes. "Goodnight Kara." "Night Daddy." Clark kissed her forehead and turned off the lights. The superman shaped nightlight switched on and Clark left the door opened a crack. 

As Clark readied himself for bed he thought about the last forty eight hours. Kara seemed to have his accelerated brain patterns; it explained how fast she picked up on earth languages and customs. And she called him daddy? Well, maybe he resembled Zor-El. Clark slipped in between the cools sheets of his bed and fell asleep. 

Clark awoke the next morning to find a little body curled up next to him and he cell ringing. "Uh, hello?" "Smallville! Where were you yesterday?" Lois' voice called through the receiver and Clark yanked the phone away from his ear. "I had to take a day off Lois. I was busy." "Really? Cause Jimmy saw you at the Uptown Mall with some dark haired chick." "I went out with a friend. She was helping me shop for my daughter." Lois choked on the other end. "Your what?" "My daughter Lois, I adopted a little girl a few days ago." Kara woke up and laid her head on Clark's chest. He stroked her hair as he continued his conversation. "How old is she? What's her name? Bring her to the Planet on Monday!" "Lois." He said exasperated. "She's three years old, her name is Kara and I can't bring her to work with me." "Pfft. Perry won't mind. He has a son and besides, what’s the worst that could happen?" "Goodbye Lois." Clark hung up and looked at Kara. "So, what do you want to do today?" Kara shrugged. "I wanna see Richard!" Clark chuckled. "I figured. Well, I'll paint your room first, then I'll call Bruce and see if Richard can play." "Kay." Kara grinned and hopped off the bed. She made her way to his bathroom and Clark stood up and stretched. 

Clark speed painted Kara's room pink while she played in a bath. He went back into the master bathroom to find his bathtub filled with bubbles and a grinning blonde splashing and throwing bath toys around. Clark kneeled in front and washed her hair and body. They started a mini splash fight and by the time the water was cold, Clark was soaked. "Time to get out kiddo." Kara chucked a plastic whale at him. 

Bruce called Clark around lunch time and said Dick was anxious to see his new friend again. He also said that the adoption papers and ID were ready. Clark loaded Kara into a car seat and got in the front seat. Kara chattered mainly to herself for the first half hour of the drive then fell asleep. Clark parked in Bruce Wayne's driveway and unstrapped Kara. Alfred met them at the door and took their coats. "Master Bruce is waiting in the Batcave and young Master Richard is- oh, right here." Dick launched himself at Clark and wrapped around his leg. "Uncle Clark! Kara!" "Afternoon Dick." He set Kara down and hand in hand, the toddlers ran upstairs. Clark took the elevator down to Batman's hideout and wandered over to the main computer. "How is it going with Kara?" Clark didn't say anything, just kept smiling. "Good, I'm assuming. Here, sign this." Bruce shoved several papers in Clark's face and turned away. Name, Kara uh, Allura Kent. Age, three. Birthday, well I found her on September 22nd. "Done." "Great. Sign this and Kara is officially your daughter." Clark sighed the paper with a flourish and grinned internally. "Well, congratulations. You've found, taken to and adopted a child in a span of two days." 

Upstairs, Kara and Dick were giggling and talking about whatever popped into their heads. They stripped Dick's neatly made bed and threw the sheets over the head and foot boards to make a fort. Now, the stuffed the inside with pillows and blankets and Alfred brought up cookies and milk in sippy cups. "Dick! Kara!" Bruce called up the stairs and both kids glanced at each other and hid among the pillows and blankets. "Nice fort. Where are you hiding?" He reached his arm in under the sheets and found Kara's leg. "Got one!" He pulled her out and started to tickle her. Kara screamed in mirth and tried to get away. When she had tears running down her face; Bruce let her go and searched for Dick. He had the same fate and Bruce easily picked both kids up and tossed them over his shoulders. He carried them downstairs and handed Kara to Clark. "We made a fort!" She squealed and grinned. "Hey, you do talk!" Clark feigned surprise. "Kara doesn't stop talking." Dick remarked as he climbed up Bruce's leg. 

Sunday, Kara and Clark were watching Beauty and the Beast when his Superman communicator went off and Batman's face filled the screen. "J'ohn needs us on the Watchtower." "What do I do with Kara?" "Might as well bring he with you. J'ohn said it wasn't for a mission. I'll bring Dick." Wow. "Okay." Clark quickly dressed as Superman and clicked off the TV. "Want to meet some if my friends?" He asked Kara. She nodded and leapt from the back of the couch into his arms. "Jeez, has Dick been giving you gymnastic lessons?" She nodded and again and hugged her blanket. He pressed the button on the link in his ear. "J'ohn, pickup for two please." 

Clark and Kara teleported onto the Watchtower and were greeted by the usual sight. Flash was zipping around Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, who were trying to have conversation. J'ohn was meditating or thinking, it was hard to tell with him and Wonder Woman was trying to talk to Batman. Superman could tell by the slight movement in his cape that Dick was hiding. Flash stopped running to pause mid step and goggle at Kara. "Wow! Who's this?" He made a face at Kara and she giggled. Hawkgirl and GL made their way over as well and J'ohn turned around from the computer. "Batman and I found another survivor of Krypton and I adopted her yesterday. Officially, I mean. Her name's Kara." "Hi." Kara spoke, her voice tiny and warm. "Hiya!" Flash started to run around again. Superman walked over to J'ohn and peered at the computer. "What are we looking at?" "A new strain of Kryptonite was found partially buried in the Himalayas. I did not recognize it and I thought you or Batman would be able to identify it." Kara started to wiggle around so Clark set her on her feet. Batman was still half talking to Diana and as soon as Kara touched the floor, Dick ran out from under Batman's cape and toward his friend. "I wondered when he would stop hiding." GL mused as he watched the toddlers run around each other. Dick turned a perfect cartwheel and Kara tripped over her blanket. "Hmpf." She pouted as she sat in a heap on the ground. Dick laughed as he pulled Kara up and continued to chase her. "Hey Supes, does Kara have your powers?" Flash started to chase both kids around. "We don't know. She's wearing a red sun bracelet right now." As Batman, Superman and J'ohn talked, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern decided to spar in the training room and Diana played with Flash and the kids. An alarm interrupted their game of freeze tag (which neither Kara not Diana fully understood) and Kara hugged Diana before she left the common room. "Lex Luthor, Toyman, Cheetah and Killer Frost are chasing mayhem in downtown Metropolis. I will teleport Kara and Richard after you all leave." "Teleport em to my apartment." Superman kissed the top of Kara's head before following the others through the teleporter. "What's your name?" Kara asked J'ohn. "J'ohn J'onzz, little one." "Are you from Mars?" The Martian looked at her in surprise. "Yes. How did you know that?" Kara scrunched her face up. "I don't know. I just did." 

J'ohn left both kids in front of the TV in Superman's apartment and left to join the fight. How did Kara know I am a Martian? Superman said she lost all her memories. He pondered this as he leapt on Killer Frost's back and wrestled the ice gun from her. "Where did Luthor go?" Flash yelled. "I mean, how do you lose a guy as ugly as him?" The scarlet speedster was right; the millionaire was nowhere to be found. 

When the villains had been packed away and the street had been cleaned up, Superman and Batman flew and/or grappled their way back to the former's apartment. "Kara! Dick!" Clark undid his cape and tossed it over the back of the couch. "Kara? Dick? Where are you?" He walked into Kara's room expecting to find a fort or a huge mess. It was empty, Kara's pajamas strewn on her bed. "Are they in there?" Bruce called. "No! They're gone!" Clark ran back to Bruce with a panicked look on his face. "That's were Luthor must have gone. Call the Watchtower and see if J'ohn can track them." Bruce was doing his hardest to keep his voice level but his mind was in a flurry. His son, his only son and Kara, the newfound alien and his friend's daughter. Two tiny children already caught in their parents war. "J'ohn said he found them in a old LexCorp warehouse on the other side of Metropolis. They'll meet us there."

Hawkgirl Green Lantern and Flash were perched on the roof of the warehouse, the former trying to settle the latter. "They're just kids Hawky! They can't protect themselves!" "I know Flash and that's why we are here. And don't call me Hawky." 

J'ohn and Wonder Woman waited for Superman and Batman in the back of the large building. As the two superheros appeared, Diana bit her lip. Superman looked ready to either punch a hole through Luthor's head or cry. Batman looked ready to murder. J'ohn called the others down and the Justice League stormed in to take back two kids. 

Lex Luthor was gloating as he watched two kids cry. Even he would admit kidnapping and hurting kids was a new low but he had a rough week and it would destroy the damn Superman if his family were hurt. He pressed a button to run another amount of low intensity electricity through the boy and girl's bodies and listens to their screams. Luthor was checking their vitals signs when the door exploded. "Ah. I have to admit, I was expecting only Superman and Batman. Hmmm." "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her." Superman growled. Luthor tilted Kara's blonde head up. "Pretty child. I thought she'd be able to handle pain, being related to you. And this one, well he didn't scream very much at all. Rather disappointing." Dick was still conscious and he looked up to stare pleadingly at Batman. Superman made to move closer but Lex grabbed Kara and held a gun to her head. "I wouldn't do that!" The bald man failed to see Flash and GL sneaking up behind him. Lantern made a large bat with his ring and positioned it in place. Batman nodded and the bat came down on Luthor's head. Flash caught Kara as Luthor let go. "Ugggh." Lex pressed a button on the table beside him and his robotic suit came flying in and barreled into the Man of Steel. Batman unstrapped his son from the metal table and lifted him up. J'ohn took Kara from Flash and examined her and Dick. "They have second degree burns and several cuts. Kara has one broken rib and two fractured, Richard has four fractured. I can treat them in the Watchtower." Batman nodded. "Hawkgirl and Lantern, help Superman with the suit. Flash and Wonder Woman, take Luthor to Alcatraz 5." 

J'ohn kept his arms around the unconscious Kara as they teleported back onto the watchtower. Dick lost consciousness along the way and Batman's heart was racing with worry. They set the children on the same examining table and J'ohn got out the necessary equipment. He treated the burns first, cleaning them with cold water then applying ointment to soothe them. He taped and wrapped Richard's fractured ribs and x-rayed Kara's broken one before setting it in place and wrapping it. "Thank you J'ohn." Batman picked up Richard and laid him on one of the beds. He nestled Kara beside him and helped set up an IV in both their arms. Superman rushed in the room, closely followed by Diana. She held Kara's gold blanket and she tucked it beside Kara. "They will be fine. Physically." J'ohn remarked as he hung a saline drip beside Richard and connected it to the IV. "Thank you." Superman said and Diana squeezed his shoulder and left with J'ohn. Batman touched his son's head before leaving as well. Superman gently pulled the sheets over Kara and Dick and kissed Kara's forehead. She had one arm around her blanket and the other hand was clutched with Dick's. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she looked dazed. "Daddy?" "I'm here Kara." She started crying and Clark ran his thumb over her cheek and placed his other hand on hers. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie, it's okay. You're safe now." Kara still had tears flowing down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her blanket. "He hurt us." "I know Kara, I'm so sorry." The little blonde sniffed and looked at Dick. "Is Richard okay?" "He will be. What hurts, honey?" Kara touched a cut on her chest. "Here." She tried to sit up but cried out in pain. "Does here hurt?" Clark lifted her shirt to see tape and gauze covering her ribs. "Yeah." She sniffed again. "J'ohn will give you something to make it feel better later. Right now, try to sleep." "I want to go home." "We will. Soon, but not right now." "Kay." Kara laid her head on Dick's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Love you Daddy." "Love you too Kara." 

Dick woke up a little while after Clark left and didn't cry, just looked at Kara and readjusted his grip on her hand. J'ohn and Batman came in some time later and took Kara away from him. They laid her on a table and Batman lifted her shirt to reveal bandages wrapped around her middle. "Batman?" Dick's voice was soft and his adoptive father turned around and kneeled beside the hospital bed. "What are you doing to Kara?" "She's okay. What hurts?" Dick pointed to his ribs. "And my head." Batman nodded. "Come here." He held out his arms and picked Dick up, mindful of the IV. Dick sat next to Kara and poked at his IV. Batman took his hand and put it back in his lap. J'ohn applied more ointment to Kara's burns and gave her a harder cast on her ribs. Even though she was asleep, Dick held her hand as a shot of painkillers entered her arm. Dick was next and when he was done, Kara had awoken and their IVs came out. J'ohn carried Kara and Batman Dick down the hall and into the monitor womb. Kara sleepily reached for Superman and curled up against his chest. Her thumb went into her mouth and she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Diana smiled and caught the gold blanket as it fell from Kara's grip.

Dick and Kara didn't see each other for several weeks, and Clark took time off to taken care of Kara, surprised that Perry agreed to let him take a paid vacation. He enrolled her in daycare and gymnastic lessons, seeing how she liked to follow Dick. Clark only had one problem with Kara; she threw a temper tantrum when he took her blanket away to wash it. Kara tried to take it back and when she failed, she crossed her arms and pouted. It didn't do anything but make Clark smile, she was adorable. Kara waited in front of the dryer and squealed when the timer went off. Clark pulled the warm blanket out and Kara immediately wrapped it around her shoulders and hugged herself. Kara turned out to be an easy child to raise, slept in later then most three year olds and still went down for a nap every day at two. She would play quietly by herself for at least an hour before coming to see what Clark was doing, then go back into playing. She didn't cry much, only if she was exhausted or something scared her. Clark found out she loved the park and the swings the most. She liked apple juice and animal crackers, dragged her blanket everywhere and was a very clumsy child. Yes, Kara and Clark were doing well. Until the nightmares started. 

Clark was sleeping peacefully when a scream jolted him awake and another sent him running. Her slammed open the door to Kara's room and dashed to her bed. The toddler was thrashing around and crying, her hair a wild mess and her blanket thrown on the other side of the bed. "Kara. Kara, sweetie, wake up. It's just a nightmare." Clark reached for his daughter and gently shook her, trying to wake her up. Kara's eyes flew open with one last scream and Clark took his hands off her, not wanting to scare her more. "Daddy?" "You're okay baby, just a nightmare." He sat on the bed and she crawled into his lap, sniffling. Clark held her sweaty little body close and kissed her head. "It's just a nightmare. Nothing is going to hurt you." Kara wrapped her arms around him. "Ever'one died." She said bluntly. That scared Clark. "Who died?" "People. At home. Not here." "Were you dreaming about Krypton?" Kara nodded. "Don't remember anything else." Clark nabbed her blanket before picking her up and carrying her to his bed. She snuggled into his side and it wasn't long until her breathing shallowed. Clark laid awake, thinking. It was possible that Kara did have memories of her birth parents and Krypton, they just weren't present yet. If Kara was three years old, that meant she was actually about six earth years old. She most likely had some memories of her home world. He would ask J'ohn about it later. Right now, he had to protect a little girl from her bad dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to daycare and meets Lois, Jimmy and Perry. She has doctors appointments, Halloween, gets her mind picked at, she's given back her things from Krypton, and is introduced to the magical time of Christmas, Ahhh, the life of a three year old.

The first day Kara went to daycare, she clung on to Clark's shirt and refused to let go. She didn't cry, just didn't want to leave her daddy. Clark held her as he talked with her teacher about her ribs and what she could and couldn't do with them. He told the teacher she hurt her ribs tripping. An assistant came over and asked Kara what her favorite movie was. Kara replied Tinkerbell and Clark was able to slip away when the assistant distracted Kara with a Tinkerbell doll. He took a cab to the Daily Planet and greeted the secretary. As soon as he was on his floor; he was bombarded by Lois and Jimmy asking about Kara and Perry yelling at him to get in his office. Clark promised to talk to his coworkers when he was done with Perry and slipped into the boss' office. "Morning Chief." "Kent. How is it going with Kara?" "Great. Thanks for the time off." Perry chuckled. "I have a son and I know the many different ways kids can pull themselves out of school and the parents out of work. If you need time off for her, just let me know." "Thank you sir." Clark left the office in shock. Did Perry just? Weird. Lois and Jimmy ambushed him as soon as he sat down in his cubicle. "Smallville! You have pictures?" Clark sighed. "Yup." He pulled out his phone and went through the montage of pictures he took of Kara over the last few weeks. Kara at the park, coloring, hiding in a fort she and Clark built and one of the two of them. "She's cute CK. How old is she?" "Three." Clark couldn't keep the note of pride out of his voice. 

When Clark picked Kara up from daycare, she squealed and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Clark swung her up and kissed her forehead. "Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Hey baby girl. Did you have fun?" "Yea! We colored and watched movies and played in the sandbox!" Kara's teacher came over to talk while Kara went to get her backpack out of her cubby. "She did great. We didn't let her run around to much because of her ribs but she had fun playing outside with the other kids anyway. How long ago did you adopt her?" "Just a few weeks ago actually." "I'm impressed. Other adopted children never want to leave their parents and usually spend the first few days crying. Kara made friends fast, and got along with everyone." Kara came back, dragging her pink backpack and brown coat. "Bye Kara. See you tomorrow." Kara waved as Clark scooped her up and carried her outside. "Where's your blanket sweetie?" Kara pointed to her backpack. "Stuff for you in there." She said before sticking her thumb in her mouth. Clark strapped her in her car seat and drove home while listening to Kara talk about what she did and her new friends. 

Clark gave Kara a week of daycare to settle in before taking her to the Planet. His plan was to take her in the morning and drop her off at daycare on his lunch break. Part of the reason he chose her particular daycare was the high reviews and the close proximity to his work. Tanya was the secretary on duty today and smiled at as the father and daughter passed. Kara sat on the desk and watched Clark get organized and he handed her a sippy cup of apple juice. Jimmy was in first and he stopped by to say hello. Kara waved while keeping one hand on her cup. He ruffled her hair and she giggled and almost fell off the desk. Clark caught her and Kara tucked herself in the corner. Lois walked in; bleary eyed and holding a large coffee. "Morning Smallville. Hi Kara, I'm Lois." "Hiya." "So, Smallville, have you started your report yet?" "Halfway done." Los goggled. "We just got it yesterday and you have a kid to look after. How are you halfway done?" Clark shrugged. "Kara's an easy kid to raise." Kara waved to Lois as she left. Clark took Kara to hand in his finished article about the trouble in Bilaya to Perry. Clark waited until the other man was finished yelling at his phone to knock and entered. He handed the editor his typed article and introduced Kara. The blonde smiled, waved and hid her face in Clark chest while the grownups talk about her and Perry's son Matthew. It turns out Matt goes to the same daycare as Kara, but he's a few years older. Clark excused himself when Perry's phone rang and handed Kara to Lois when a loud crash and an explosion could be heard outside. Kara gripped her blanket and sucked on her thumb while her daddy fought Livewire. When Clark came back, Kara reached for him and tucked in her legs. "Well baby girl, I think it's time you go to daycare." "Kay." 

Kara had her first doctors appointment a few weeks later, and did not appreciate being poked and prodded at. When the doctor out the stethoscope down Kara's shirt, the blonde jumped and attempted to climb Clark. "Easy Kara." Clark kept his hands in her little shoulders to keep her in place. She had to get two shots of antibiotics, one in each arm. Kara wasn't expecting it, and started crying at the first shot. She clutched Clark's hand and buried her face in his shirt until it was over. The doctor gave her a lollipop, which Kara eagerly accepted. As the nurse and Clark talked; Kara wandered around the waiting room and played with the busy beads. Clark turned around when he heard Kara's mutterings of annoyance and chuckled. Her bracelet had gotten caught on one of the wires and she couldn't tug her hand free. Clark untangled her and waved goodbye to the nurse before leaving. 

Kara kept having nightmares quite frequently, at least twice a week. Everytime Clark would wake her up, her voice would be hoarse from screaming and her pillow would be soaked from tears. Clark had talked to Bruce about it and he had said it would pass. But Clark came to his wits end when Kara had vomited and nearly passed out from crying so hard. He called the Watchtower as he stripped Kara's bed and thrown her sheets in the washing machine. Hawkgirl had answered and said J'ohn was in his quarters for the night. Clark tried again then next morning, his day off and brought Kara up into the Watchtower. 

Kara was still in her pajamas as Superman met J'ohn in the conference room and sat down. The tall Martian sat across from the pair and stared curiously at the half asleep Kara. "How long ago did the nightmares start?" He asked. "A couple weeks after I adopted her." "Hmm. You said they were about Krypton?" "Yes, and it's the only memory she seems to have. None of her parents, friends, just Allura and Zor-El putting her in her ship and saying goodbye." "May I take a look?" Clark nodded and J'ohn placed his hands on either side of Kara's head. She didn't seem to be bothered by it, merely readjusted her position and stuck her thumb in her mouth. J'ohn's eyes glowed orange, and faded back to his normal red when he took his hands away. "Kara does seem to have other memories of Krypton, however being in cryogenic stasis for so long has caused her to repress them. As for the nightmare, I have no explanation as to what caused her to have them, other then seeing her parents die being quite traumatic." Clark looked down at his daughter, who looked up and reached for his face. He kissed her nose and she giggled before cuddling her blanket. "What can I do?" "I'm not sure. Unless you want me to wipe her memories out, which could have potential side effects, I am at a loss. Did her ship have anything else inside?" "A hologram tablet and a DNA locked box. We haven't opened it." "Show her the message and open her box. It might help her memories, or at least sleep better." 

Bruce brought Dick over to play with Kara, and had her Kryptonian things locked in his briefcase. Dick and Kara ran to her room the second they arrived and Clark and Bruce sat down to talk. They chatted about Kara and Dick, the upcoming Halloween and the league. When the kids came back for a snack; Bruce unlocked his briefcase and pulled out Kara's things. Clark would show her the hologram later, but Bruce wanted to see what was in the box. Kara knew what to do with it, she pressed her little finger on the scanner and it clicked open. Inside there was a picture/video board, a necklace, and few other things that didn't make any sense to the humans or Clark. Kara grasped the necklace and looked pleadingly at Clark, who took the hint a fastened the chain around her neck. Dick and Bruce were examining the other things; a mobile with Krypton, its moons and stars, a tunic, a stuffed animal of a beast unknown to everyone but Kara and a futuristic drawing book. Clark clicked on the picture image tablet and flicked through pictures of Kara with Allura and Zor El, a dark haired little girl, dressed in ceremonial robes and holding a dark haired baby. With a jolt, Clark realized he was the baby. He looked over at Kara, who was showing Dick her drawing book and smiled. 

Halloween came and Diana helped Kara with her costume. The two had found a Tinkerbell costume in the nearby costume store and Diana had pulled Kara's blonde hair up in a bun. Clark agreed to take Dick as well, as Bruce had to work. Kara and Dick held hands the entire night and went up and down Clark's apartment. They went through their candy when they got back and Clark pulled out the candy they couldn't have and Diana snuck some of their chocolate. After the sugar high wore off; Kara and Dick went to bed, both falling asleep in Kara's double bed. 

Clark started preparing for Christmas, which was fast approaching. He had invited J'ohn to his parents place for dinner and presents. Since it was Kara's first Christmas, he was trying to make it as special as possible. Kara helped him set up a small tree in the living room and decorated it with silver and gold ornaments. He explained what happened, who Santa was and his he delivered presents. Come Christmas, Kara woke him up early and dragged him over to see what Santa brought. Clark sat down on the floor with Kara, and handed her first present. She unwrapped a large puppy plush and squealed. She had seen it in the window of a toy store a few weeks ago and didn't stop talking about it after. Next, she tore the paper off a girl's Superman costume. "Put it on?" She asked. "Not right now, baby girl. Maybe later." Kara continued to unwrap presents from Diana, Bruce and Dick. When Clark had finished picking up all the wrapping paper, Kara ran to her room and pulled something out from under her bed. She ran back to Clark and handed it to him shyly. "Merry Christmas." "For me?" Kara nodded and hugged her new puppy. Clark carefully unwrapped a brown leather album and cracked it open. There was a picture of Clark pushing Kara on the swings at the downtown park. He flipped the page and it was a drawing Kara did of that picture. Next was a picture of the two of them reading princess and the frog. Again, a drawn copy of the picture. There were ten pictures and ten drawing in total and the last page Kara had written "I love you daddy. From Kara." In her messy toddler writing. Clark looked up with tears in his eyes. "You did this?" "Diana helped me. Do you like it?" "Kara, I love it." He opened his arms and she jumped into them, Clark hugging her hard. "Merry Christmas baby girl." "Merry Christmas daddy." 

On the Kent farm, Clark set out food while Jon took his granddaughter to see the farm animals. J'ohn arrived soon after Clark and Kara did and all the Kent's greeted him warmly. This was the first time the Kent's had met Kara and both made a huge fuss over her. Martha had immediately made a huge fuss over her. When dinner was ready, Kara sat in between Clark and J'ohn and kept dropping food on the floor to feed Shelby, the family dog. Martha poured mugs of cocoa for everyone and a sippy cup with extra milk for Kara. They gathered around the tree to open more presents. Kara did the best, Clark's car trunk would be full on the way home. Kara's favorite present was the tiny, orange kitten that she name Streaky. While the grownups talked, Kara and Streaky curled up on the couch next to Clark and J'ohn and fell asleep. When everyone decided to retire for the night, Clark scooped up Kara and the cat and led J'ohn to the guest room. "Merry Christmas J'ohn." "Merry Christmas Clark." Clark went to his old room and dressed Kara in her polka dot pjs and changed himself. He laid Kara on the bed and got in beside her and Streaky settled on the end of the bed, near Kara. His green eyes glowed, and he gently purred as he watched his new family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short filler chapter for something I planned.

New Year's passed and Clark was invited to a parent teacher night at Kara's day care. He fed Kara dinner and drove over to the facility. Kara rushed over to see her friends and show Clark her cubby, desk, where she sat on the carpet. The parents sat in front of the three teachers and the six assistants and they talked about how the kids were doing, who was graduating into kindergarten and upcoming events. After, the teachers passed out work the kids had done in class and Clark opened Kara's folder. A couple drawings, the alphabet printed messily, and the numbers one to ten in all different colors. Kara was babbling to her friends as their parents looked on and one look at his watch set Clark into shock. It was nearly nine, an hour and a half after Kara's bedtime. "Time to go, kiddo." He lightly tugged one of her pigtails and she pouted. "Bu we jus got heeeere!" She whined. "Come on baby girl. Say goodbye." Kara pouted before hugging her friends and waving to their parents. Clark picked her up and Kara scrambled to sit on his shoulder with her tiny fingers knotted in his hair.

 _Of course._ Clark thought bitterly. Kara and slept over at Bruce's house the night before as Clark had a late night meeting. He was looking at a picture of Bruce, Dick and Kara in a tabloid that had been resting on Lois' desk. Bruce was in his typical Armani suit and dark tie; Dick was wearing a similar looking getup. Kara had a lacy, dark blue dress with her hair curled to perfection. She and Dick were holding hands and giggling as Bruce stood behind them with a glad of champagne in his hand and taking to another hotshot. The title said "Bruce Wayne; They multiple like rabbits!" Underneath it said, "Bruce Wayne was seen with yet another unknown child at last nights event hosted by Daniel Powers. Richard Grayson was first spotted less than a year ago, and introduced as Wayne's son. This new girl as not been identified and when asked, Wayne smiled and walked away. Could this be another adopted child of the billionaire? If so, who are they parents? Some speculate everyone to Jessica Lee and Shawn Jones, the recently married actress and football star, to the child being Wayne's and the mother Becca Sistern. We managed to ask several question before Wayne departed for the night. Q: What relation is the child to you Mr. Wayne? A: No comment. Q: What is her name? A: Kara. Q: Will we see more of the young Kara? A: Good question. Q: Will Kara be featured in Child's Life magazine like Richard? A: If she wants to. That was all the questions he would answer, but it drags up new ones. Who is this child, and whom does she belong to? "What the hell?" Clark stormed into the Batcave, an expression of pure anger on his features. Bruce looked up from the computer he was analyzing. "What?" "Have you read the latest issue of the Globe?" "I don't read tabloids." "You took Kara to one of you hotshot get togethers and now she's the interest of every news reporter in Gotham and metropolis. She's a media circus!" "Dick is constantly in the news as well and it doesn't bother me." "Well, he's your son. She my daughter, and have you seen some of the things that have been said? Bruce Wayne; could he be your child's father? Is this child here to stay? Does it not bother you?" "No. Kara is upstairs, her bag is in Dick's room." Clark stormed out of the Batcave and up to Dick's room. Kara was wearing her Superman costume and Dick had a Batman one. They were jumping around and using some of the moves they learned in gymnastic lessons. Clark knocked before entering and Kara did a slightly off valence cartwheel toward him. He caught her before she fell and tossed her up in the air. "Ahhhhh!" Kara squealed and giggled. "Me next." Dick held his arms up as Clark carefully threw Kara on the bed and picked Dick up. "Yeeeaaahhh!" Both kid were splayed out on the bed, giggling. "Alright baby girl, it's time you and me start to head home." "Awwww." Both kids chorused. "I don't wanna!" Kara pouted as Clark scooped Kara up. "It's getting late."

Kara fell asleep ten minutes in the drive home, not surprising Clark. He carried her up to their apartment and took off his shoes and laid her on the couch. He slipped off her little boots and coat and tossed them into the hall closet. Kara murmurs and scrunched her face up, clearly dreaming. Clark pressed a light kiss to her forehead before starting to make dinner. He makes a chicken sandwich for himself and a bowl of macaroni and cheese for Kara. He set the food on the coffee table and shook Kara awake. "Wake up, it's dinner time." Kara opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi daddy." "Hi baby girl. You hungry?" Kara nodded and got off the couch. She got her pink plastics lap table from the cupboard under the coffee table and sat back down. Clark handed her the bowl and kid spoon and dug into his own dinner. Before long, Kara's spoon was scraping the bottom of the bowl and Clark brushed crumbs off his shirt. Kara carried her bowl into the kitchen and came back to put her table away. Clark watched with pride. Kara was adapting to earth faster then he imagined. He lifted Kara onto his lap and she snuggled into his lap. He stoked her hair and she yawned, eyes fighting to stay open. "Baby girl, I'm so proud of you." He whispered against her head. "I love you daddy." "I love you too. So much Kara."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is sick and Clark goes into over protective daddy mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that as a Kryptonian, Kara couldn't get a human illness, but shut up and go along with it. and for the medical stuff, i wrote it out as my little sister was treated when she had pneumonia.

Clark carried the sleeping Kara to her room and dressed her in her pjs. As he brushed hair off her forehead he noticed how unusually hot she was. Thinking it was because she was wearing fleece pjs and under several layers of comforter and blankets, he pulled back the top duvet and kissed her forehead. A few hours later a soft crying woke him up. Clark slid out of bed and ambled over to Kara's room. The little blonde was awake and sitting up. She had thrown up all over her bed and she looked at Clark sadly. "I don't feel good." She stated. Clark felt her forehead and went to pull out the box of medical supplies out of his bathroom counter. Diana had pointed out he would need children's medicine and shifted through the box until he found the thermometer and kid's Tylenol. When he got back to Kara's room she had thrown up again and was crying harder. Clark stuck the thermometer in her mouth and started a bath. He stripped off Kara's pjs and set her in the clear water and threw her sheets and duvet in the wash before checking her temperature. 102 degrees? Isn't that really bad for kids? Kara looked at him, her eyes full of pain and confusion. Keeping one eye on Kara, Clark called Kara's emergency doctor. He explained her symptoms and was told to get Kara to the emergency room and the person on the end of the line sent an ambulance. Clark hurriedly packed a bag of his and Kara's clothes and threw on day clothes and shoes. Kara was laying in the bath with the water up to her chin with tears dripping down her cheeks. She was cold, but daddy said she was hot. The longer she sat in the tub, the harder it got to breathe. "Daddy." She gasped out and felt the telltale breeze of him flying into the bathroom. Clark saw her chest barely rising and following and listened to her lungs struggle for enough air. Clark yanked Kara out of the bath, slipped a nightgown over her head and ran down to the lobby. He stood outside, waiting for the ambulance. Kara was panting quietly and Clark applied slight pressure on her chest to try and alleviate her suffering. "Daddy." She moaned. "I know sweetie. Help is on the way."

After another tense couple of minutes, Clark saw the flashing lights and squeals of the siren. The running vehicle haphazardly parked on the curb and two EMTs jumped out and opened the back. A female EMT smiled at Kara as she took her from Clark's arms and laid her on the stretcher. Kara whimpered and reached toward Clark, who stood by her head and placed both his hands on her cheeks. The male paramedic set up an IV while his partner questioned Clark. "When did the symptoms start?" "She woke up about an hour ago and threw up twice. She had a fever of 102 but said she felt cold. She just started having breathing problems fifteen minutes ago." The male nodded and compressed Kara's chest to help her breathe and the female strapped on an oxygen mask. "Severely dehydrated. When was the last time she had something to drink?" "I don't know. She slept over at friend’s yesterday and I got her back just before dinner. She keeps a waterbottle by her bed but it looked full." She nodded. "Kara, what did you have to drink and eat at your friend's?" "I had pancakes but wasn't hungry for lunch or snacks." "What about drinks?" "We had apple juice." The EMT spoke quietly with her partner. Clark didn't pay attention to them as Kara was shivering and coughing violently. "Just hang on Kara. Almost there." Kara whimpered again with a pitiful expression and reached her one non-occupied arm up to Clark. He caught her small hand and pressed it against his cheek. "You'll be okay." He promised her.

Kara was rushed away as soon as they arrived and sent into emergency. Clark was told to stay in the waiting room and paced. It was around one in the morning and Clark debated calling Bruce to see if Dick was ill as well. He paced some more before sitting down and riffling between several magazines. He pulled his cell phone out of the small duffle bag he packed and checked for messages. One from Bruce, asking if Kara was sick. He responded saying he was at the hospital and Bruce replied they were waiting for an ambulance. A doctor with a nametag that read Dr. Nicole sat down across from him and rested a clipboard on her lap. "Clark Kent I presume." Clark nodded. "Well, Kara has severe pneumonia, but we've stabilized her for now. She has respiratory problems, and her lungs have very slight blockage. We are taking a CAT scan and a couple more x-rays to see what else. A nurse had to help her breathe for a good ten minutes before Kara was able to function on her own. Normally, a child would stay with us for a couple days, then go home and continue antibiotics for a few weeks but because of Kara's size, her immune system is quite weak and she'll be here for awhile." "Can I see her?" Clark found his voice. "Are you sick or have any disease of any kind? Health problems?" "No." "Good. We've incubated Kara to make sure she isn't exposed to anything else." The doctor led him to a smaller emergency ward and into a private room. Several monitors beeping softly were the only sounds in the room besides Kara's ragged, incomplete breaths. The toddler was nestled in what looked like a glass box with holes on the sides. There was a heat lamp over head and three drawers underneath. Kara had a tube down her throat, one in her arm and one in her stomach. An oxygen mask was over her mouth and nose and she wore a pink hospital gown. The monitor closest to Clark showed Kara's heartbeat, which skipped every few beats. Kara's hair was pulled up out of the way and she was thankfully asleep. "If you sanitize your hands and arms, you can touch her. She won't wake up until morning though." Clark nodded and set his bag on the cot on the other side of the room. He pumped clear sanitizer onto his hands and made sure there was no residual. He opened the door on the incubator and reached for his daughter. He stroked his thumb over her soft cheek and bit back the tears that threatened to spill. Kara looked helpless, like he would never get her back. A chime from his phone made his withdraw his hands and close the doors. "Hello?" "Clark. Dick's being transferred Metropolis General. He has pneumonia. How's Kara?" "She's… not well. They've incubated her and she looks…dead." "She won't die. Met Gen has the best children's wing in the USA. she will be fine. I have to go, they want me wither Dick." "Thanks." Clark hung up the phone and stared at his daughter.

Clark didn't sleep at all that night, just sat in front of the incubator. Kara woke up around ten the next morning and attempted to talk. She ended up gagging around the tube in her throat and Clark quickly pressed the call button for a nurse. He cleaned his hands and opened the doors to the incubator. "Shhh, Kara. Just breathe baby. You're going to be fine. Just breathe." A nurse came in and flipped open the top of the incubator. "Don't try and talk yet Kara. You won't be able to for a while. The tube's there so you can breathe." Kara poked at the one in her stomach and the nurse took her hand away. "Nope. Don't touch. That's because you can't eat with the tube, so we'll feed you through that tube." Kara nodded, tears running down her face. "I'll get the doctor and ask him when the tube can come out okay?" Kara nodded again and sniffed. Clark put his hands back in the box and Kara grabbed his fingers and pulled them closer to her face. "Dick and Bruce might come by later. Do you want Diana to come and say hi?" Kara nodded for the third time and Clark could see that she was trying to be good, not talk and not move but he saw how much she just wanted to be out of there. The doctor from the day before came in and closed the door. "Good morning Kara. I'm Nicole. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you can come out of the incubator for a bath and the bad news is that your fever hasn't gone down yet. Are you hot?" Kara nodded and the doctor opened the lid to the incubator. "Well, the bath should bring your fever down." She wrapped bandages around the IVs and Adjusted the mask. Kara whimpered. "I know the wraps don't feel very nice but you don't want to get them wet." Nicole carefully lifted Kara out and used one hand to pull the IV stand with her. Kara was set in a large basin filled with water. Clark took off her hospital gown and helped dab water on her forehead with a sponge. Clark could see her relax in the cool water, and was internally grateful to the doctor for alleviating Kara's suffering. After letting Kara soak for twenty minutes, Nicole lifted her back out and laid her on the back part of the cart the basin was on. Towel material was folded to make more comfortable and the doctor grabbed a small towel and dried Kara off. "Did you bring her pajamas?" Clark nodded and pulled out Kara's polka dot pjs and her blanket. The nurse took them and folded them over her arm. "I have to sanitize them before she can wear them. I'll be right back." She walked out and Clark stood over Kara. She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead. "Hey naked girl." Kara giggled and held her arms up. " I can't pick you up. I'm sorry." Her face fell and her arms went limp at her sides. "I'll see if Diana can come over later, kay?" "Mmm." "That's my girl." The doctor came back in and handed the blanket to Clark. He laid it out in the incubator and watched as Nicole tugged a Pull-up over Kara's legs. She slipped the pj pants on next and put Kara's arm with out an IV in the button up shirt. She picked up Kara and was about to put her back in the incubator when Kara started to wail and reached for Clark. The doctor showed Clark how to hold her without damaging the IVs and said she would be back in ten minutes. Clark held close as she cried, whispering into her hair that she was okay, they'd be out of here soon. Her heart monitor started to beep more rapidly and Clark snuggled her as close as possible to calm her down. She eventually dropped off and it bugged Clark that she cried herself to sleep. He kissed her forehead before handing her over to the nurse, who put her back into the incubator.

Clark called Diana who immediately agreed to see Kara. She arrived before dinner time with a small leather bag slung over her shoulder. Clark met her in the front lobby of the hospital and led her upstairs. "Kara's asleep." He explained. "She should wake up in the next hour. You're not sick are you?" "No." Diana asked, puzzled. "Amazons rarely get sick." Clark opened the door marked Kent, Kara and handed Diana the bottle of sanitizer. "We can't risk Kara getting anything else." Diana nodded and cleaned her hands and looked around the room. "In there." Clark gestured to the incubator and Diana covered her mouth. "Great Hera!" Kara was curled up with her blanket heaped around her. Multiple tubes jutted out of her stomach, mouth and arm. "Why?" Diana managed. "The tube in her mouth and the mask help her breath. The one in her stomach is for nutrients and the one in her arm is a saline drip." Diana moved closer and Clark opened the doors for her arms. Diana's hands carefully cupped Kara's head and arm. As she lightly stroked Kara's cheek, the toddler's eyes opened slowly and she smiled at Diana. "Hello Kara." Kara waved with her good arm. "She can't talk yet." Clark remarked from behind her and pressed the call button. Diana took her hands out as a nurse flipped open the lid on the incubator and lifted Kara out. She carefully settled Kara in Diana's arms and told them twenty minutes before Kara had to go back in. Kara cuddled up to Diana and her tiny hand grasped three of Diana's fingers. "I'm gonna grab some dinner. Will you be okay for ten minutes?" Diana nodded, keeping her eyes on the little girl in her arms. Clark kissed Kara's forehead and left. Diana rocked Kara back and forth, with her eyes trained on Kara's bright blues. Kara played with strands of Diana's dark hair, and reached toward her own. She frowned when she realized she could play with her own hair. "When Clark's comes back, I can fix it." She promised Kara. A soft knock at the door and a young, redhead nurse came in pushing a small cart. "Evenin." She said through a pleasant Irish accent. "Hello." The nurse unhooked the IV line in Kara's stomach and pushed the end of a large syringe in the port. The liquid in the needle was thick and whitish in color. "What is that?" Diana wrinkled her nose. "Nutrients." The nurse replied cheerfully. Kara scrunched up her face as the cold liquid entered her stomach. Diana half smiled and held Kara still. The nurse hung a new bag on the IV stand and connected it to the drip in Kara's arm. "All done." She announced. "Thank you." The nurse smiled and left. Diana sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted Kara so her head was on Diana's shoulder. Diana closed her eyes and Kara sighed, content. Diana felt at peace as well, since being exiled from Themiscryra, she had not had any real contact with anyone and having Kara cuddle up to her was …pleasing. The raven-haired beauty's eyes flew open as the door opened and Clark came in. "Sorry I took so long. There was a line." He set a plastic bag on the small table and smiled at the two. "She asleep?" "I don't think so." Diana replied and gently pried Kara away from her. "Nope." Clark beside her and Kara reached her arms out. Clark took his daughter from his friend and sat her on his lap. He handed a box from the bag to Diana and got one himself. Diana opened it to see a salad, a square of lasagna and garlic toast. She said her thanks and dug in. Kara watched them eat with a wistful expression and reached for Clark's bread. "No Kara." She pouted and Clark kissed the top of her head. "When you can leave we'll got out for dinner and you can get whatever you want." He promised. Kara smiled again and rested her head on Clark's stomach. Dr. Nicole came in and squatted down in front of Kara. "Hey big girl. Do you thinks it's time to get back to bed?" Kara shook her head. "Well, if you don't, you can't get your tube out." Kara's eyes widened and she reached for the doctor. Nicole chuckled as she picked Kara up and out her back in the incubator. She tucked the gold blanket around the girl and closed the lid. "I spoke with the other doctor and we're going to try Kara breathing on her own. The blockage in her lungs should be gone, making it easier for her." Clark nodded. Diana finished eating, washed her hands and pulled a comb out of her back. She cleaned it in the sink and dried it before opening to hatches on the incubator and gently took Kara's hair out of the messy ponytail and started to comb the knots out of her fine hair. When it was smooth and knot free, Diana braided the blonde hair in a coil around her head. She touched Kara's cheek before closing the door and standing up. "Call me when she's better and I will take her for a day." "Thank you for coming. Kara's always so excited to see you." Clark smiled and opened the door for Diana.

Clark decided Kara was getting better, and allowed himself to sleep for the first time in a while. He had a few hours of beauty rest when the rapid beeping of Kara's monitors woke him up. Kara was gasping from breath, sitting up and pressing the mask harder against her face. Before Clark could react, Nicole, a cart and a small army of nurses came crashing through the door and straight to the incubator. Nicole lifted Kara out and a nurse quickly took off the oxygen mask off. Nicole laid Kara on her side and tilted her head so she was looking up. Another nurse held her still and Nicole pulled the tube out of Kara, the toddler gagging the entire time. The heart monitor skipped to many beats for Clark's pleasure, but as the tube came out, her heart beat settled and paced. A nurse was compressing Kara's chest to get her to breathe normally while another held a hand pumped oxygen mask over he face and forced air into her tiny lungs. Nicole nodded to the nurse pressing on Kara's chest and she stopped. "The tube came loose and blocked her airways. She'll be fine." "How did it come loose?" Clark asked. "Kara must've been tugging on it while she slept. It happens quite often. Good news is she can breathe much easier. I think we could put the tube back in and take it out around lunchtime tomorrow." Kara sniffed back tears and looked at Clark. "One more day baby girl." Kara's lip trembled but she nodded. Nicole gave Kara a shot of something to help her sleep and slipped the tube back down her throat. This time, before putting her back in bed, she wrapped Kara's arms in a pink blanket, maneuvering around the saline drip. "Can I hold her for a bit?" Nicole nodded and Kara was in his arms. The nurse’s left and he stared at his daughter's prone figure. Kara weighed absolutely nothing, and Clark realized just how small she really was. One of the nurses had offhandedly compared Kara to a two year old, with her size and weight. He was suddenly very afraid of breaking her, and loosened the hold he had on her. Kara murmured in her sleep and her blue lips moved around the tubes. She looked uncomfortable at the loss of contact. Fearfully, Clark sat down on the bed and snuggled up with Kara again. Her hand poked through the blanket and Clark caught it, examining her blue-ish fingernails and thin veins. He neatly tucked the appendage back in the blanket. He was vaguely reminded of holding a baby. _Well._ He thought. _She’s still a baby._ Clark pressed a lingering kiss on Kara's forehead and put her back in the incubator. He made sure the blanket was tucked tightly around her and closed the lid.

Bruce called Clark early the next morning and said Dick was being released and wanted to see his friend. Clark replied and dressed and got ready for the day. Kara had woken up and when Clark passed the incubator, Kara cried out and wriggled around. "What baby girl?" Kara pouted and Clark saw beads of sweat on her forehead. He pressed the call button and cleaned his hands. He carefully unwrapped the blanket and Nicole lifted her out. "Your fever broke." She announced. "I think it's time for another bath." Clark undressed Kara to her pull-up and Nicole brought it the cart with a basin. Kara's IVs were wrapped and she was set in the water. Nicole handed Clark tear free soap and told him to be careful. She left the room and Clark gently cleaned Kara, cautious of the ports. When Kara was clean and the water was cold, he lifted her up and put her back down on the mat. He grabbed another pull up and tossed the old one in the garbage. Kara kicked her legs out and stretched. Clark blew a raspberry on her stomach and lightly tickled her sides. Kara giggled and kicked Clark. He grabbed her feet and tickled them too. Clark was about to put on her pjs when Kara pulled her legs up and frowned. "What?" He asked her and she shook her head. "Too hot?" He asked and she nodded. He put on the training diaper and set her back in the incubator. Nicole came back in, turned down the heat and took the cart away as Bruce, carrying Dick, came in. Dick had a paper mask over his mouth and was wearing pjs printed with superman symbols. "Uncle Clark! Where's Kara?" "In there?" Clark pointed to the incubator. Bruce stood over the glass box and Dick pressed his hands against the glass. Kara waved and smiled at her friend. "Why can't she talk?" "The tube in her mouth helps her breathe but she can't talk with it in." "Oh. Can she come out?" "No." Clark handed the bottle of hand sanitizer to the father and they sanitized their hands. Clark opened the door and Dick stuck his hands in and reached for his friend. Bruce and Clark talked for a good half hour before Dick had to say goodbye. He grasped Kara's hand and waved with his other. "Bye Kara. Bye uncle Clark."

After a quick lunch, Nicole came in with and nurse and a box. "Well miss Kara, are you ready to get your tubes out?" Kara nodded as held her arms out. Nicole lifted her out and gave her to the nurse. "Kay Kara. This feels icky but try not to move." Nicole held Kara's mouth open and pulled the tube out. Kara gagged and started crying. "Don't throw up Kara. Do not throw up." Kara sniffed and looked pleadingly at Clark. "Aaaannddd done!" Kara hiccuped and reached for Clark. "Not yet. We still have to take out the tube in your tummy." Clark took Kara's outstretched hand. Nicole took out the IV in the port in Kara's stomach and the nurse readied a pair of scissors and a needle. She quickly snipped off the port and held a small towel over he bleeding wound. Kara cried harder and Clark held her still. Nicole sewed up the wound and bandaged it. She gave Kara a shot of painkillers, put the oxygen mask back on and changed out the saline drip bags. "All right Kara. You're done." Kara reached for Clark again and he picked her up. He wiped tears off her face and kissed her forehead. "She should be cleared to leave soon. I'll come back in half an hour with her dinner." "Thank you." They left and Kara continued to cry, burying her face in Clark's shirt and hugging his middle. Clark shifted so Kara was laying in his arms and kissed her forehead. "You did it baby girl! You're all done!" Kara sniffed and tried to smile. "Done." She said, her voice hoarse and scratchy. "Yup. Done." Clark rocked her until she stopped crying and changed her pajamas. Nicole came back in with a bottle and a small food tray. It held applesauce and a spoon. "Dinner time." Clark sat Kara on the bed and took the tray as bottle. "She has to drink the entire bottle to make up for the nutrients and essentials she lost."Clark nodded and spooned the mushed fruit to Kara. She willing ate and finished the bowl quickly, and when Clark handed her the bottle, she stared at it, confused. Clark stuck the nipple in her mouth and Kara figured it out from there. _Did krypton not have bottles?_ He scooped her up and laid her back in the incubator. Kara just managed to finish the bottle before she fell asleep, and Clark tucked her in before taking the bottle away. "Sleep well baby girl."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter (sorry). Daddy/daughter bonding, puppies, chocolate and a rollarcoaster.

Kara was able to leave two days later, and was told to take it easy and sleep lots. Clark took her to a tiny diner he had found by accident on a lead with Lois and sat down in the back. He ordered coffee and a slice of apple pie, and a chocolate malt for Kara and French fries. The small blonde played Doodle Buddy on his phone as they waited, and Clark simply watched her play and encircled his arms around her and she sat on his lap. The waiter came back with their order and Clark sat Kara beside him. She eagerly dug into the fries ant chocolate shake, effectively getting the malt everywhere. "Kara, slow down. It isn't going to run away." Kara smiled as kept eating. Clark shook his head and sipped his coffee. 

He ended up having to take Kara to the bathroom to wash chocolate off everywhere after he paid the waitress. The two walked a couple blocks down to the children's museum, Kara hopping and skipping along the sidewalk. She generated several smiles from strangers as she jumped over puddles and hoppedover cracks in the sidewalk. Clark caught the hood of her coat before she could fall over a pylon she tried to leap over and swung her up. "No! Down! Down!" He set her back on the ground and too hold of her hand. she was too short to hold his hand and tugged away from him, running up to a small pet shop and gazing in the window. "Puppy!" She squealed. "Kara! Don't ever run away like that!" "Sorry daddy." She said in a small voice ad looked down. "It's okay sweetie. You just scared me." Kara wrapped herself around his leg and smiled up at him. "We see the puppies?" "Sure." He's scooped her up and opened the door to the shop. A bell tinkled and a pretty blonde girl stood behind the counter talking to another customer. He left and the shopkeeper walked over to the father and daughter, grinning at Kara. "Hi cutie. Did you want I see the puppies?" "Yea please." Kara wriggled to be set down and she ran over to the dog enclosure. Six small balls of fur were sleeping, running around, chasing tails or chewing on small toys. "Puppy!" Kara squealed again. The shopkeeper opened the gate and picked out the smallest dog, one hiding in the corner wit her head on a blanket. "Here. Want to hold her!" "Yea!" Kara held her hands out cradled the puppy carefully. She licked Kara's face and wagged her tiny tail. "Keep her?" Kara asked Clark. "Maybe in a few years. Besides you have Streaky." "Cute puppy." Kara patted her head and gave her back to the shopkeeper. "Thank you." Kara said. "No problem." Clark directed Kara over to the cat section. "Do you want to get a toy for Streaky?" "Yeah." Kara picked out a fish shaped plush that squeaked. "Perfect." Clark muttered under his breath. He paid for the toy and let Kara hold the bag. They continued the journey to he museum and finally arrived. 

Inside, Kara went to the large fish-tank first, ant giggled whenever a sea creature came close. She soon lost interest and wandered over to the K'nex rollarcoaster and grabbed a orange train. She joined an older, redhead boy in pushing the carts down and up the track. The boy tried to take the train from Kara, who shook her head and clutched it tighter. The boy frowned and smacked Kara, who promptly dropped the train and crossed her arms. "You don't hit." She informed him and went to pick up the toy. The boy pushed Kara over and she hit her head on the edge of the table the display was on. The boy grabbed the cart and ran over to the other side of the display. A woman with hair matching his came over and started to scold him while Clark jogged over to Kara and picked her up. She buried her face in his neck and he checked for any bruises or blood. Just a large bump. "He hurt me." "I know baby. How badly does it hurt?" "Tube hurt worse." Clark held her around her middle and pulled her back to see her. Kara sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Better?" Kara nodded and Clark pulled her in for another hug. The little boy and his mother came over and the mother profusely apologized, the little boy looking grumpy and refusing to speak. Clark waved it off and took Kara to the human body section. Kara gazed up at the model of the organs and intestines the. Back at Clark. "I don't look like that." She remarked and wandered over to the dinosaur exhibit. "Kara!" Clark ran after her with a touch of annoyance. "Kara?" He looked around. This section of the museum was crowded, and unfortunately had lots of little blonde girls running around. Clark cranked up the super-hearing and made out a little voice on the other side of the museum. "Daddy! No!" Clark started running again, down several stairwells and exhibits. He turned on his X-ray vision and scanned the while building. He saw Kara fighting off a man trying to drag her outside. Clark took off again and found the man. He struck him as lightly as he could in his angry state and wrestled Kara away from him. "Daddy." She sobbed and hugged his neck tightly. "Shhh, you're alright baby girl. Did he hurt you?" "No." She choked out and hugged him tighter. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Clark registered an alarm going off and several security guards restraining the man. "I think it's time you and I go home." Clark said to Kara who nodded. 

Back in their apartment, Kara ran to get her blanket and Clark made a cup of tea for himself and a sippy cup of milk for Kara. He sat on the couch and Kara made herself comfortable in his lap. He turned on Teletubbies for Kara and stretched out. Kara curled up on his chest and fell asleep. Clark followed suit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I wouldn't expect anymore story arcs or super long chapters at the moment. I'm working on the third part of this series, Supergirl joins Young Justice! Please read my other series, Alien and Earthling. It has Kara again, but a different version and with a a different Bat.

Kara and Clark had a peaceful three months, Clark somehow got a raise, Diana made friends with a Kansian queen, Kara had a gymnastic performance and Flash convinced Clark to try out Kara's powers. He took her onto the watchtower and he, Flash and batman gathered in the training room. Batman unlocked her bracelet and guided her over to a punching bag. "Hit it." Kara smacked the bag and it went crashing over to the other wall. She turned her surprised face over to Clark and Flash started to laugh. "This is awesome!" Clark walked over to Kara, picked her up and hovered several feet in the air. "Ready?" Kara nodded and he let go. Kara wobbled, but managed to stay in the air for a couple seconds before falling. Clark caught her and batman put her bracelet back on. "What, no heat vision?" Flash joked. "No." Batman and Clark chorused. Kara was giggling to herself and Flash scooped her up. "Wheeeee!" He ran slowly enough as to not hurt her, but fast enough so it was fun. The speedster gave Kara back to superman and smiled.

There was a crisis in Tibet which superman had to handle, so J'ohn offered to watch Kara. The blonde chinned herself on the edge of the control panel and started at the blinking lights. It was just the two of them, the others on missions, training or eating. Kara's conscience was much different to the others on the Watchtower. J'ohn mused. She didn't have the overwhelming worry, self conscienceless, insecurity or hate the others had. Kara was filled with curiosity about everything around her, love for her daddy, Diana, Richard and uncle Bruce, a almost constant need for contact and comfort, a wondering of where Daddy went, wanting to touch the shiny buttons on the table but daddy said no, wondering how she knew J'ohn was a Martian and somewhere in the back of her mind and tiny part of her said she was different from Richard, she wasn't like him. She wasn't sure if it was a good different or a bad different. Being around Kara calmed J'ohn, she was a relief to the normal hectic of his days. She remember him of his own daughter, playful and loving. J'ohn had to work the memories away, they brought back too much pain. The patter of Kara walked back over snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at the alien toddler. "When's daddy going to be back?" She asked around the thumb in her mouth. "We can see." He answered and turned on the monitor to check progress in Tibet. Kara craned her neck to try and see, but was too short. "Hmpf." She pouted. J'ohn smiled gently. "Come here. There is no need to be cross." He lifted her on his lap and Kara made herself comfortable. "Daddy!" She squealed when she saw Superman helping rescue people from an earthquake. "Superman." He corrected her. "Yea, I don't tell anyone who my daddy is. Or Batman, cause they could get hurt." Kara said and stuck her thumb back in her mouth. "Who told you that?" "Batman and Richard." _Javelin coming in_  Wonder Woman's voice came in through the intercom. "Ready for landing." J'ohn responded. Kara was still settled in his lap, a comforting weight. Her gaze was trained on the screen, on her father. Diana and Hawkgirl came up, glaring at each other. J'ohn's feelings of calm disappeared when the feuding pair arrived. He sighed, knowing he would probably end up playing counsellor and figuring out their problem. Kara turned away from the monitor when she heard Diana and wriggled around. J'ohm set her down and the she toddled over to the Amazon. Diana picked her up and rested her in her hip. "Hello Kara." "Hiya!" A tiny smile crossed Hawkgirl's features and J'ohn knew the daily brawl was over for now.

The two woman hovered over Kara and kept her busy while J'ohn monitored Superman in Tibet and Green Lantern in New York. Kara became fascinated with Hawkgirl's wings, much to her chagrin. Diana had the feeling the winged woman was rarely around children on her own planet, but Hawkgirl held Kara easily and confidently. Diana would never admit it, but she loved seeing Kara, the toddler always made her smile. And she was always happy to see Diana, which in turn made Diana happy. _Kara's just a little ball of happy_. She thought. They heard another Javelin come in and the hanger door opened and Superman came out. "Daddy!" Kara squealed and Hawkgirl set her down. She ran over to the Man of Steel and he picked her up. "Hey Kara." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him hard.

"Daddy. Daddy wake up." A tiny finger poked his cheek and side. "What Kara?" He asked groggily, squinting to make out the small child. "I'm scared." She whispered. A clap of thunder sounded and Kara screamed, an honest to goodness scream. "Kara? It's just thunder." Kara covered her mouth and shook her head. "It's not safe!" She said. This seriously confused Clark. "Yes it is Kara." She shook her head again. "It means bad things are honing to happen!" "Kara, what?" Then it clicked. Before krypton exploded, there were violent ground tremors and they had shook buildings loose, probably crushing people. "You think it's the buildings." He said slowly. Kara nodded and tugged on his hand. "We have to go!" She said urgently. "No Kara, we don't. Its not the buildings, I promise. It's called thunder, it happens during a storm." As if you prove his point, lightning flashed outside, lighting up his bedroom. Kara yelped and huddled in a ball halfway under his bed. Clark got out of his cozy and warm bed, lifted Kara out and went back in bed, Kara next to him. She curled into a ball at his side and Clark turned over so he was facing her and he kissed her head. "Trust me baby girl, it's going to be fine."

Clark had had a rough day. Perry wasn't pleased with the article he turned in, Lois had nearly gotten shot trying to get a story on the CADMUS labs, and Kara had been tired and cranky when he dropped her off at daycare. 

Clark said a quick greeting to the secretary at the daycare and headed to room nine. One of the teachers answered to his knock and allowed him in. "Kara's had a bad day. One of the other kids yelled at her, she was pushed in the sandbox, she refused to put her blanket down and she got in a fight over a doll." The teacher sighed. Kara herself walked over, dragging her blanket and sucking her thumb. Clark picked her up and kissed her forehead. "See you tomorrow Kara." She waved to the assistant. 

Clark strapped Kara in her car seat and started the car. Normally, Kara would tell Clark about her day, what she did, what movie she watched etc. today, she leaned on the headrest of her seat and continued sucking on her thumb. When they arrived at the apartment; Kara dropped her backpack and coat in the front hall and went to the couch. "Kara, pick up your bag please. It doesn't go there." Kara rolled off the couch, picked up her bag, toddled to her room and threw it from the doorway. Clark sighed but didn't say anything. Pick your battles. Clark made a quick dinner of pasta and sauce, and measured some out in a plastic bowl for Kara. He called her to the table and lifted her into the boaster seat. Kara took one look at the pasta and frowned. "I don' wan' tis." "Just eat your dinner Kara." "Uh huh." Kara pushed the bowl away and crossed her arms. Clark put the bowl back in front of her. "Please Kara, just eat." "No." Kara shoved the bowl again, but this time it went to far and fell off the table with a splat. "Ka. Ra." Clark growled. He got her and new bowl a scooped a bit of pasta on her fork. Her held it to her lips but she pouted and looked away. Clark gently pushed the fork against her mouth. "No!" Kara made to shove the bowl again and Clark caught her arms and held them in her lap. "No! No no no no no!" Kara screamed and tried to wrestle herself away from Clark. She got her arms free and pushed the bowl. It landed next to its twin and Clark yanked Kara out of her seat. "I thinks it's bedtime." "No! No bed!" Kara yelled and started to hit Clark with her little fists. Tired, angry and fed up, Clark turned Kara around and spanked her rump. Kara let out a wail and ran to her room. 

Stunned with himself, Clark sat back on his heels and listened to Kara's cries. Never did he think he would but kid, especially his own daughter. Slowly, he rose and began to clean up Kara's abandoned dinner. He finished his own and put away the dishes in the dishwasher. He quietly walked to Kara's room and cracked open the door. Kara had changed into her one piece pajama, and tucked herself in bed. She was fast asleep, with her blanket hugged to her chest and she was hiccuping. Clark kissed her head and turned off the lights. 

The next morning, Clark awoke when his alarm went off, called in sick to the Planet and yanked on a pair of pajama pants. He padded to Kara's room and turned the knob. Kara was sitting in front of a pile of Lego and was building something. "Good morning Kara." Kara turned to look at him and brought her blanket closer to her face. Clark sat next to her and picked up her Lego structure. "What are you building?" Kara didn't say anything, just tucked her legs closer and wrapped her blanket around her narrow shoulders. Clark picked her up and settled her in his lap. "You hit me." Kara stated. "I know baby, I wasn't thinking." "It hurt." Clark turned her over and unsnapped the seat of her onesie. There was a big red handmark that was already developing into a bruise. Clark hadn't pulled back on his strength as much as he thought. The mark extended over her rump, down her thighs and the small of her back. "I'm so sorry baby girl. I knew you were tired, I had a bad day and I took it out on you." He lifted her up to his shoulder and hugged her tight. Kara returned the hug and Clark kissed the top of her head. "So, do you want pancakes?" "Chocolate chip!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done this story. Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been on a mission in Kenya, so I didn't have my phone or laptop.

Clark took Kara to the beach on the first day of summer. He packed a bag of food, towels, drinks and sand toys and loaded Kara in the car. She was a bundle of joy and excitement and wouldn't stay still in her car seat. "Kara sweetie, calm down." "Beach!" She shouted and giggled. Clark chuckled and focused his eyes on the road ahead.

When they arrived and parked, Kara skipped a head of Clark and giggled when she first stepped in he sand. They found a spot in a less crowded area and set up. Kara had wiggled out of her shirt and shorts before Clark had set the bags down and waited impatiently for Clark to be ready. He fished sunblock out of the towel bag and slathered Kara in it. He knew he wouldn't get burned by the sun but Kara could. Next, he strapped on her life jacket and put on her sunglasses. Finally, he took her hand and led to the water. Kara squealed when the cold water rushed over her feet and ran father out. Clark followed and scooped Kara up she it was getting to deep. Kara was laughing and splashing Clark, yelling to go deeper. He let her float on her own and taught her to doggy paddle. Before long, Kara was swimming around on her own, and they played a game of tag.

Clark managed to get Kara back to the blanket and she promptly stripped off her life jacket and rolled around in the sand. "Daddy! Imma sand monster!" She exclaimed and held her arms up and roared (rawr). Clark snapped a picture before taking her back to the water to wash off. He brought out lunch and snacks and put more sunblock on Kara before handing her a sandwich and juice box. The food disappeared quickly and Clark threw the garbage out before helping Kara build a sandcastle. It was quite elaborate, with Kara running around to find pretty rocks and sticks to decorate it, and Clark using super strength to make sure it didn't fall. Another pile of rocks, shells as sticks fell in his lap and started moving. Kara stood beside him, beaming brightly. "I found a crab!" She said and picked up a tiny crustacean from the pile. It waved its small claws around and snapped at Kara. "He likes me!" Clark took the crab from her and set it back in the sand. "Byyyeeee!" Kara waved and plopped down in the sand. Her pink bikini top was coming undone, and Clark could see sand in her blonde locks. "Kay kiddo. One last swim and then we have to go."  

Clark wrapped Kara in a towel before strapping her in her car seat. He loaded the car back up a turned on the radio as he pulled out of the parking lot. Kara pulled off her swimsuit top, saying it was full of sand and itchy. Clark tossed his extra T-shirt to her and she tugged it over her head. When they were back in their apartment, Clark stood Kara in his shower and hosed her down with the shower nozzle. She giggled when he sprayed her stomach and Clark flicked the water up, lightly hitting her face. "More!"

 

Diana and Kara went out for a girls day when Clark had an overnight business trip. Kara had wrapped her arms and legs around his middle as he tried to drop her off at Diana's apartment. "There's a list with her doctor and emergency doctor, Lois and Jimmy's cell phone numbers just in case and the hotel I'm staying at in her bag, as well as meds and instructions for those as well. Thank you so much Diana." The tall Amazon smiled. "It's no problem Clark. Honestly." Clark looked down at his middle. "Well baby girl. You have to get off." "I don wanna!" He carefully pulled her off and held her at eye level. "Be good for Diana." Kara nodded. "I don't want you to go." She pouted. "I'll be back tomorrow and I'll call you tonight. Remember the name I told you to call Diana. I love you Kara." "Love you too." He kissed her forehead and handed to to Diana. "Oh and one last thing. Don't give way to her puppy face." Clark warned her and left.

Diana looked at the girl in her arms. "Puppy face? And what name did your father tell you to call me?" Kara smiled and wiggled to be let down. Kara dug through her overnight bag and pulled out her blanket. "What're we gonna do?" Diana had researched things to do with Kara and had a list. "Well, there is a park not to far from here." Kara's eyes lit up and she tugged on the edge of Diana's shirt. "Park!" She squealed. Diana laughed and grabbed her small leather bag, one of the few things she still had from Themiscryia. She took Kara's hand and they walked the block and a half to the small playground.

The playground was part of a small school, and a mother and her two children were playing a game on the monkey bars. Kara toddled over to the swings. Diana lifted her in one of the bucket swings and pushed her. Kara squealed and giggled, shouting to go higher. The mother and her son came over to the swings as well, and the mother smiled at Kara's bubbly laughter. "Is she yours?" She asked Diana. Momentarily startled, it took Diana a few seconds to answer. "Oh no, she's not mine." "Aww. She's adorable." Kara was waving to the boy next to her, and gripping the front of the swing. When Kara had her fill of the swing, she ran over to the slide and climbed up the ladder. Diana waited at the bottom and deftly caught her before she could jump off the side. "Monkey bars?" "Sure." Diana held Kara around the waist as she faux lifted herself across the steel bars. After the monkey bars, Kara raced over to the slide again and went back down. The little boy asked Kara to play tag with him and his sister and they ran around and around the jungle gym. Diana leaned against the fence and took a couple pictures on her phone of Kara laughing and shouting.

It didn't take long for the kids to tire out, and Kara flopped on the pavement in front of Diana. "Tired." She panted and Diana picked her up. "Do you want to go back?" Kara nodded and rested her head on Diana's shoulder. They were walking down a busy street to Diana's apartment complex when Kara raised her head and smiled. "I've cream?" She pointed to a ice cream parlor to their right. "You don't want to spoil your dinner." Kara stuck out her lip and her eyes went huge. "Please?" "I assume this is the puppy face." Kara's lip trembled and Diana sighed. "Fine." "Yay! Thank you aunt Diana." Diana chuckled. "What did you call me?" "Aunt Diana. Daddy told me too." Kara ordered a chocolate ice cream, and Diana a strawberry.

By the time they were in Diana's apartment, Kara had ice cream all over her face and shirt. "You need a bath." Diana remarked. Kara giggled and reached her arms up. Diana ran a bath and washed all the ice cream off. Before Diana could wrap Kara in a towel, the toddler took off and ran around the small apartment. "Hey! Get back here!" Diana chased Kara over the apartment, Kara using her size to her advantage. She hid under the table and giggled when Diana tried to grab her. "Kara!" Diana sat back on her heels and thought of a plan. Smirking, the Amazon stood up and walked out the front door. It was something her mother would do when Diana had misbehaved as a child. Pretend you're leaving them. She heard the patter of Kara walking around, and her little voice call out "Aunt Diana?" Several times. Then a wail. Surprised, Diana rushed back in and to her room. Kara had on a shirt and a pull up, she was sitting in front of the door, crying. Diana scooped her up and Kara cried into her neck. "Kara, what's wrong?" "You left me!" The toddler sobbed, clinging to Diana as if her life depended on it. "I went outside. I didn't leave you." Kara continued to cry, and Diana rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

When was Kara back to her normal happy self, Diana started dinner. In hindsight, Diana thought as she chewed, pasta and sauce was not the most child friendly meal she could have made. Kara was grinning as she ate messily, sauce coating her front. When Kara had fins her everything in her bowl, Diana carefully carried her back to the bathroom and stripped off her shirt and diaper. Diana thanked Hera she hadn't bothered to put on Kara's pants. She hosed the blonde down with the removable shower, Kara dancing and laughing in the warm water. Diana laughed along with her, reveling in the little girl's joy.

Eventually, Diana turned off the water and grabbed Kara's pajamas. Chuckling, she slipped on the shirt and pants designed to look like her Wonder Woman costume. Kara pulled the hood of the shirt up to see the tiara and she jumped around Diana. "I like you!" Diana led her over to her closet and opened it, revealing her armor. Kara's eyes widened when she she saw the shiny good bracelets, tiara, lasso and her chest piece. Diana sat the tiara on Kara's head handed her the lasso. Kara squealed.

Clark didn't call that night, and Kara sat up until she had to go to bed by the phone. "Daddy?" She questioned and Diana shook her head. "I don't know." Kara's face fell and she slowly walked to the guest room. Diana lifted her on the high bed and tucked her in. Kara pulled her down for a hug and kissed her cheek before snuggling into the down comforter. Diana got dressed for the night, washing her face, brushing her teeth and hair. She tugged a slip over her head and climbed into her own bed. Closing her eyes, she whispered her nightly prayer to the gods and closed her eyes.

Diana awoke the next morning to find someone small curled up next to her with her head on Diana's stomach. She smiled and stroked Kara's hair. Kara yawned and stretched as she woke up. She lifted her head and smiled drowsily at Diana before laying her head in Diana's shoulder. "Do you want breakfast?" Kara shook her head and wiggled farther under the covers. Diana relaxed, it looked like Kara wasn't getting up anytime soon, she she had a few minutes more of blissful sleep.

The two eventually got up, and Kara slipped into the bathroom. Diana pulled on a bra, she didn't need to scar Kara, went to the kitchen and pulled out pancake mix and fruit. A reasonably non messy meal. Kara toddled into the kitchen and wound herself around Diana's leg. "What are you doing?" Kara shrugged and held on tighter as Diana moved from the counter to the fridge and to the stove. Next, Kara hung from Diana's bent arm and swung back and forth. Finally, Diana set her on her hip as she finished making breakfast. Kara sat on the books Diana had placed on a chair and dug into her food. Diana neatly cut up her pancakes and ate rather delicately. Kara abandoned her fork and knife and mushed the fruit and pastry together. She seemed to enjoy it, so Diana didn't stop her. When Diana loaded the dishes in the dishwasher, she wiped banana and syrup from Kara's nose and chin. She helped Kara change into leggings and a batman shirt before getting ready herself. Kara came into her bathroom and clambered up to the counter. She picked up Diana's brush and poked her her hair. Diana, half dressed, stood behind her and brushed the fine hair. She then braided it and smoothed a few erratic strands back. "Tank you." Kara said and hugged Diana tightly. "You're very welcome."

Clark came back before dinner. Diana and Kara had been curled up on the couch watching Toy Story when there was a knock at the door. Diana untangled herself from Kara and went to answer it. "Welcome back." She stepped back and let Clark in. "Thanks." Kara peered at the two from the back of the couch and squealed. "Daddy!" She exclaimed and jumped off the couch. Clark deftly caught her and swung her up. Kara reached for his face and he kissed her forehead. "Baby girl! Were you good for Diana?" "Yea." Kara hugged his neck and Clark raised an eyebrow at Diana. "She was perfect." Diana confirmed and went to get Kara's bag. Kara hugged and kissed Diana cheek and Clark thanked her profusely before leaving. Diana waved goodbye and closed the door to her once again empty apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Clark made Kara dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and apple slices for dinner and finished up an email while she ate. He cleaned ketchup off her chin and loaded her plate in the dishwasher before I strapping her out of her booster seat. "You din' call." Kara remarked as she played with her toy phone. "I know baby, I was really busy." Kara pressed a button and the phone started ringing. Clark smiled as she pretended to talk with someone and turned on Lion King for Kara to watch. She made a nest with her stuffed puppy, blanket and Clark and nestled herself in. She reached for Clark and he held her arm as she giggled over Pumba and Simone sang and told bad jokes.

While Superman fought Metallo, the cyborg's chest plate fell off, revealing his chunk of Kryptonite. Feeling weak, the Man of Steel half heartedly punched. Metallo's face, and aimed for his shoulder. Metallo uppercut him, and grabbed a piece of the now broken Kryptonite. Superman gasped when the shard was lodged in his shoulder. He was vaguely aware of Green Lantern and Hawkgirl beating up. Metallo, and Hawkgirl standing him up.

They were transported onto the Watchtower, and J'ohn helped him on an examining table. Clark was doing his best to stay awake, and eventually J'ohn noticed. ' _What is troubling you? This Kryptonite will have no lasting effects._ ' _'I have to pick up Kara at three.'_ Clark thought back, the drugs beginning to take over his brain. ' _Don't worry._ ' was the last thing he heard before falling asleep.

J'ohn got Kara's daycare address from Batman, and shifted into his human form. He walked the block and a half from where he transported and opened the front door. A brunette secretary was sitting behind the front desk and she smiled warmly at J'ohn. "Can I help you?" "I am here to pick up Kara Kent." The secretary clicked around on the computer. "What's your name?" "John Jones." The secretary clicked around some more. "Alright. Kara is in room nine, third door to your left." "Thank you."

The tall Martian cautiously knocked on room nine and a young male answered. "Here for pickup?" J'ohn nodded. "Kara Kent." The male opened the door a bit wider. "Come on in." Young kids were running around, playing with various toys, coloring or watching a movie. J'ohn spotted a familiar blonde head chasing an older girl while trying to carry a doll at the same time. The assistant went over and redirected Kara to J'ohn. Kara looked hesitant, but a few words sent to her conscious sent her running at J'ohn. He caught her and she hugged him around the neck. "Hhhhiiii!" She said and he smiled. "Bye Kara. See you on Monday!" The assistant called after them.  Kara waved with one hand while her thumb found her mouth. Kara grabbed her backpack and jacket before leaving, and j'ohn carried her to the pickup spot. He pressed the comm in his ear and Batman teleported them up. "Where's daddy?" Kara asked. "In the Watchtower." J'ohn said before they disappeared.

Batman and Hawkgirl were in the monitor womb when Kara and J'ohn appeared. Kara waved to the two and J'ohm shifted into his usual form. He carried Kara to the infirmary and to Clark. Kara reached for the unconscious man, and J'ohn set her on her feet. Kara slipped off her jacket and backpack before climbing on the hospital bed beside Clark and laying her head on his chest. J'ohm briefly smiled, laid his hand on Kara's, and went back to the monitor womb.

As he watched over earth, he contemplated the alien toddler. It surprised him that Kara was never scared, or startled by his appearance. Even Batman had backed away when he first saw his true form. But Kara had never been scared, just wondered how she knew J'ohn was a Martian. Diana came in, breaking J'ohn out of his thoughts. "I just checked on Clark." She reported. "They're both asleep." She smiled fondly. J'ohn could sense the love she had, friendship for Clark, and something more maternal for Kara. It didn't surprise him, Kara looked to Diana with shining eyes.

Clark woke with a dull ache in his shoulder and his mouth dry. Soft noises made him look down. Kara was curled up in a ball, fast asleep but shivering. Clark used his good arm to pull her closer to his body heat and tugged the covers over her. Kara was murmuring under her breath and her hands were clutched together. Clark sighed. Nightmare. Thankfully, J'ohn came in, saw Kara and Clark knew he sent calming thoughts toward her. "Thank you." Clark said quietly. J'ohn adjusted the IV and handed him a bottle of water. He left as Kara started wake up, looking around confusedly. "Kara. Over here." "Hi." "Hey baby girl. Did you have a nice day?" Kara nodded. "We watched Bambi, and colored and played tag." Kara noticed the bandage wrapped around clarks shoulder and she lightly touched it. "Hurt." She remarked. "I'm alright." "Kay." Kara snuggled back into the covers.

Clark was released that night, and found Kara playing with Hawkgirl and Flash in the training room. Kara was hopping around Hawkgirl, trying to reach her wings while the redhead threatened Flash with her mace. Both Kara and Flash were giggling, and Hawkgirl was having a hard time keeping a smile off her face. Flash tripped the winged woman, and when she fell, Kara jumped on her back. "I win!" She announced. Hawkgirl moved her wings back and forth, and Kara squealed every time they brushed her shoulder. Eventually, Clark pulled Kara off Hawkgirl and Flash helped her up. "Byyeee!" Kara waved three fingers as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. Clark went to say goodbye to the others and Kara hugged Diana and J'ohn goodbye. Clark saw a faint smile on the Martian's face as Kara released him. The father and daughter walked through the transporter and to home.

Clark spent a few weeks planning Kara's fourth birthday. Diana and Bruce helped as well. All of Kara's friends were invited, and Diana came to help out. Clark had booked a play place for the kids to run around and burn off all the cookies and candy they'd been eating. Diana brought out a large cake, and Clark sat Kara on his lap and instructed her on blowing out the candles. "Happy birthday baby girl." He whispered in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Kara survived their first year! And I finished this story! I'm working on the next part of Kara's Life, Supergirl joins Young Justice!

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I'm sorry. But the next one will be longer and have Diana one into the picture!


End file.
